


Save All Your Kisses For Me

by Aramirandme81



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Boys Kissing, Family, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>32 Kisses.</p><p>Weeeeeel 'nearly' 32 kisses. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save All Your Kisses For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> For Elenhin.  
> Firstly because you are who you are and do what you do, secondly because I promised you something nice after making you tear up, and thirdly because it's Valentine’s Day!

MIKE.

1\. “My boy.” Johan says proudly and kisses the baby’s brow before handing him over to Elisabeth so she can get her first look at him and do the same.

 

2\. Five year old Mike scowls and wipes his cheek angrily making the girl who’s just kissed him tear up. ‘Oh great now he will no doubt be scolded for making her cry. Stupid girls.’ 

 

3\. Mike is eleven when he falls while trying to climb the big oak. He scrapes most of the skin of both his knees and his right arm is almost certainly broken. Three years old Anders watches with big eyes as Mike tries desperately not to cry. “Poor Mikey.” Anders says and places a kiss on each of Mikes knees and one on his arm. “Better?” 

 

4\. Mike is turning twenty one today, he’s excited and a bit puzzled when his mother drags him to the woods and tells him to undress. “Mum?” he says but does what she asks. She smiles a bitter smile and kisses his brow. “I love you Mike I really do and I’m sorry, now hold up the sword.” Mike is even more confused but he does what he’s told and is about to ask her again when lightning strikes… 

 

5\. “You’re my what?!” “Grandfather. Happy birthday Mike.” Olaf says and plants a fraternal kiss on Mikes brow.

 

6\. “I do.” Valerie says all smiles and kisses Mike making most of the people there go awww and cheer. But only most of them. Even with his back turned Mike is aware that Ty, his best man because Anders point blank refused to be part of what he called a sham marriage even before Mike could ask him, while smiling is not at the point of ecstatic rejoicing, and that Anders, who’s only come because Axl asked him too, is managing to make clapping a sarcastic comment. 

 

7\. “I, I can go?!” Ty asks as he looks at the signed permission slip for the school trip to Sydney. Mike smiles and nods. Ty throws himself on Mike embracing him and in his happiness gives him a smacking kiss on the forehead. “Thank you, thank you.”

 

8\. “Are you drunk?” Mike asks even if the answer is abundantly clear. Axl just giggles and staggers a bit making Mike reach out and catch him. “I love you.” Axl slurs and kisses Mikes cheek with much more enthusiasm than skill. “That’s nice Axl, now come on let’s get you to bed.” Once he get’s Axl wrestled into be Axl blinks up at him and smile. “Love you dad.” Then he’s out like a light and Mike is left not knowing if he’s sad, proud, touched or just pissed of … maybe a little bit of everything. 

 

 

Anders: 

1\. Mike is nearly eight years old when he finally get’s the sibling he’s wanted for as long as he can remember and he kisses the tiny baby’s brow with such reverence that even his grumpy father has to choke back emotion.

 

2\. “There, there Andy, granny’s got you. I’ll make sure you get all better.” Gran shushes and kissed the fever hot brow of the little boy as she carries him out the door and into the waiting taxi, she wonders how long it will be before her daughter realizes she’s missing a child.

 

3\. Four year old Anders just stares at the girl who’s just kissed him. Then he breaks into a grin and without a hint of shyness leans over and kisses her back.

 

4\. Ty is crying because mum have turned him away and scolded him for being needy for the first time ever. Anders takes him by the hand and takes Ty to his room where Anders get’s ‘Gammy’, the little toy dolphin Gran had made him and let’s Ty hold it saying he can sleep with it tonight. Ty is stunned, Anders Never let’s anyone touch Gammy. Still sniffing but now smiling Ty hugs the little dolphin then leans forward and kisses Anders on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

5\. Anders wants to be excited, he wants to be brave. But the noises outside the little tent are strange and he’s scared he’s not about to admit it though, he’s nearly seven and about to become a big brother again before the year is through. He startles when a big arm suddenly curls around him. “Go to sleep buddy, I’ve got you.” Olaf reassures and kisses Anders hair. Anders sighs in relief and mussels closer to Olaf’s big but non threatening presence. 

 

6\. “You need to learn how to duck, or run faster.” Mike says as he finishes cleaning the abrasion on Anders palms from where the skin had been torn when he’d been punched to the ground by someone Anders won’t tell him who is. His brother is no tattle tail no matter how much he get’s beat up. Anders sniffs meaning this one is hurting more than usual. Mike sighs and gently lifting Anders hand he carefully kisses his palm. 

 

7\. “Why do people kiss?” Axl wants to know as they watch a movie. “Because they love each other.” Val explains. “Why do they stick their tongues into each other’s mouths though?” He asks as the kissing on screen get’s heated. Val blushes and says: “Because they.. umm… it’s a secret kiss and it feels good. You should only do that with someone really really special though someone you really love.” Val tries to explain. “Oh okay.” Axl says and that seems to be the end of that. Once the movie is over Axl is sent to go get Anders and Ty tell them dinner is about ready. Less than a minute later there is a shout of shock and then Ty comes out laughing like mad and dragging a bewildered Axl behind him. “But why did Anders look like that Ty? Why did he push me away? All I did was kiss him?”

 

8\. “I hate you.” Gaia bites out and then bites down on Anders bottom lip, hard enough to make it bleed. “I know.” He chokes out, feeling the blood run down his throat wishing it would just choke him and give him some peace.

 

 

Ty:

1\. Elisabeth smiles as the nurse places her infant son in her arms, his head covered with the thickest darkest mat of hair she’s ever seen on a baby. “My boy, my Tyrone.” She whispers and kisses the scrunched up little face.

 

2\. Mike at eleven is thoroughly unimpressed with babies, Anders at nearly three isn’t, It’s the first time he’s seen anyone smaller than himself and when mum allows him to sit beside her on the sofa while she’s holding Ty, he leans over ever so carefully and places a kiss on one cheek.

 

3\. Ty doesn’t like loud noises they mean trouble of some kind. So at the first clap of thunders he’s out of bed and heading straight across the hall to Mike’s room. His brother’s arm already lifting the duvet and letting him in, settling him with a hug and a kiss on the brow.

 

4\. The boy smiles at Ty as Ty lets him use the bucket he’s got to make a sand castle, and as a thank you he kisses Ty cheek. 

 

5\. “No.” Anders says. “But, I want to know and you know right?”Ty asks. Anders snorts. “Teach me please?” Ty begs. “No Ty I…” Anders starts but at Ty’s big eyes and wobbly lip he sighs. “Okay.” And leans forward to plant a kiss on Ty’s lips. 

 

6\. “Love you Ty.” Axl lisps and plants a sticky ice cream kiss on Ty’s cheek making Ty want to go ewww and Anders snicker beside him.

 

7\. “I’m so very proud of you.” Val says and kisses both his cheeks as Ty shows of his technical diploma.

 

8\. “You mean the world to me Ty, this is all going to hell, I need to kiss you before I forget.” 

 

Axl:

1\. “You had to be a boy didn’t you?” Elisabeth mock scolds her infant son as he’s placed in her arms. As much as she had hoped for a girl she still kisses his brow and welcomes him into the world.

 

2\. “Hello Axl, I’m your big brother. Well not the biggest that’s Mike, and then there is Ty who’s smaller than me but bigger than you. To tell you the truth I think Ty’s getting bigger than me, so I’m very pleased you’ve come along. Just promise me you will stay smaller than me okay? At least for a while.” Anders says and kisses the babies brow. 

 

3\. The little girl puckers her lips and leans towards him….and Axl runs to where his brothers are all setting out stuff for the picnic they are having in the park, throwing himself at Mike telling him how the girl had tried to eat him. 

 

4\. “I did it, I did it!” Axl yells happily once he manages to pull in the fish he’s caught. Olaf smiles and gives him a hug and a kiss on the forehead to celebrate.

 

5\. “Chris’ says only babies get tucked in and have stories read.” Axl says a worried look on his little face. “Chris is full of shit, and he’s just jealous that you have someone who’s willing to read to you and he doesn’t.” Anders says as he tucks Axl in. “Promise?” “Promise,” Anders says and plants a kiss on his brow. “Now let’s see the marker is at chapter eight…”

 

6\. “Want me to kiss it better?” Val asks after she’s cleaned his abrasion and put a band-aid on. Axl just shakes his head, holding back tears and goes to his room. Ty comes in some time later to tell Axl there’s dinner and Axl is still sniffing. “Want me to kiss it better?” Ty asks, Axl is about to shake his head no when his brother adds: “We don’t have to tell anyone.” Axl nods and Ty gently kisses the bandage. 

 

7\. “You’re leaving?” Axl asks as he overhears Ty talking about the nice place he’s found where he can set up shop and live too. “I have to get my own place Axl, but it’s not that far away and you can come visit as much as you like.” “Promise?” “Yeah, I’d miss you if you didn’t.” Axl grins. “You old softy you.” “I’ll show you softy!” Ty says and wrestles his brother down holding him in a head lock and kissing his crown to much laughter and cursing.

 

8\. “I love you Axl, but I have to get away from all this God shit.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kisses from Spain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191987) by [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81)
  * [Just a little Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208212) by [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81)




End file.
